


I'll be Home for Christmas

by Sanru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Long Haul Driving, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanru/pseuds/Sanru
Summary: Like a little snow storm could prevent Ignis from going home to his boyfriend on Christmas Eve.





	I'll be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late for the holiday itself but with work and good old family drama trying to take over my life it's better late than never.

Ignis let out a deep sigh as he stared up at the board and the long list of cancellations in front of him.  He should have expected this. Winter Storm Ardyn had been racing across the parts of the country and Canada, causing dangerous travel conditions and massive power outages in its wake.  It had boiled down from Canada and rolled over the great lakes gathering even more energy before slamming the east coast with high winds and lots of snow. He should have anticipated his flight home would be canceled.

As if on cue, Ignis felt his phone ring from the inside pocket of his coat.  He didn't have to check to see who it was. He knew Gladio would have his flight flagged for delays on his phone via text messages.  His boyfriend had been planning on picking him up from the airport in a few hours time.

It was on the third ring before Ignis managed to pull his phone freed from his coat and answer it, the peacoat and gloves made his outfit but at times they weren't the most practical of winter wear.  He barely glanced at the screen to ensure he was right before answering it and bring the device to his ear. “Hello love,” he said as he continued to stare at the flight board as if in the past few seconds it had somehow magically change. 

“Hey babe,” even through the tinny reception of the phone Ignis could heard the affection in his tone.  “Have you seen the board yet?”

“Just now,” he couldn't hide the sigh in his voice as he added.  “Honestly I should have expected something like this happening. I have been hearing how much havoc this storm has been causing in Canada and the midwest all week.  Makes sense that it would be giving the east coast problems now. How bad is it over there?” While the Manor was far away from Lake Ontario to not have to worry about Lake Effect Snow, Ignis knew that an added punch could be added to a storm from the great lake to where they lived at the Amicitia Manor.  The leading edge of the storm should just be hitting the Saratoga Spring area now.

“Not to bad yet.  Noct's sent most everyone home already.  He wanted them off the road as soon as possible before this shit really hit.”  Gladio added in a slightly subdued tone. “He does feel bad about you though. Said to tell you to use the corporate card to make yourself more than comfortable for as long as you need to.”

Ignis signed again, his eyes closing as he left his head dip.  While Ignis knew there was a chance for bad weather to delay his trip home every time he traveled in the winter months, he knew that it was always especially bad around Christmas.  The chance for him to be home in time for any traditional celebrations were slim to none at this point. Already he could heard other travelers around him lamenting their luck and trying to figure out a flight path around the storm.  While he wasn't that big on celebrating Christmas outside of spending it with those he cared for and loved, Gladiolus practically lived for every aspect of it. He'd be heartbroken if he wasn't home to celebrate with him and their friends and family.  “Gladio, I'm so sorry-”

“Hey, none of that now.”  Gladio's voice was nothing but understanding and warm, “It's not like you can control the weather and as long as you're safe I couldn't care less.”

“But you love Christmas-” he tried feebly only to be shot down.

“Yeah, I love Christmas but I love you more Iggy.”  It was Gladio's turn now to sigh. “We can celebrate together when you get here but I'd rather you stay safe then try to find a flight home.”

Ignis figured he'd say that.  It still didn't make it any less easier to swallow though, even if Noct was giving him unbridled use of the corporate card, he had been looking forward to sleeping in his own bed with Gladio tonight. Eight solid days of business negotiations was stressful enough to not have added travel difficulties layered on top of it. “Please let Noct know that I am less than please with this turn of events but that I can't fault him for it.”

Gladio snorted in amusement, “Princess is looking like a kicked puppy every time someone mentions your name right now.  Think he's putting himself through enough bullshit without me adding to it but I'll tell him for you.”

“I love you.”  Ignis added as he continued to stare helplessly at the board.

“And I love you.  So much. Get yourself a presidential suite somewhere babe.  And a really nice bottle of wine. Let me know when you get settled it and treat yourself to the good stuff.  Seriously, Noct owes it to both of us for this.”

Even as he stood there, several hundred miles away, Ignis felt the need to defend their mutual friend and boss.  “Don't go to hard on him Gladio. I was the only one who could have sealed this deal for the company.” 

“I know babe… just a bit sour about not being able to hold you in my arms tonight like I was planning on.”  Gladio sounded sorry enough but Ignis knew he was going to bring this incident up for the next couple months if only in spite… regardless if it was nothing any of them could do about the weather.

“The feeling is entirely mutual.  I'll let you know when I get settled in at a hotel.”  Ignis was not looking forward to finding a hotel. Out of all the airports in the country, the only one he hated more than O'Hare -where he was currently- was Newark.  Other than the maze like layout of their respective terminals the hotels nearby were always a pain to get into and left much to be desired… regardless of how much money he currently had at his disposal, with the amount of flights cancelled he doubted there would be any rooms available.  “Please continue with the Christmas Party tomorrow even if I'm not there.” 

“You sure?” It was probably the most important event for Gladio other than their anniversary and he pulled out all the stops for the party.  While Ignis always attended, even before they dated and lived together, this would be the first time he had ever missed it. Gladiolus Amicitia's Christmas Parties were the stuff of legend according to some of the junior accountants on the floor.  “It wouldn't take much effort to push it back a day or two. I'm sure everyone will understand.”

“There is no sense to darken everyone else's cheer just because I cannot attend.  As long as the weather clears up in time go ahead and have the party… I'm sure you'll give me my own in private when I finally get back,” he let that last part roll out in a slight purr.

“You know it,” came the answering growl, heavy with promise.  “Go find yourself somewhere to settle into babe. Love you.”

“And you need to get home before that storm does.  Love you dear. I'll talk with you soon.” Ignis took the phone from his ear and hung up with a sigh.  He knew better than to try calling around looking for a room but he also didn't relish spending a night in the airport.  It was just after six, the least he could do was find something to eat and try and come up with a plan.

After about an hour of wandering through the airport and deciding on a meal, Ignis had to wait in a long line with his briefcase and small suitcase for almost another half hour before he was served.  He was unsurprised at the long wait or the angry, stressed travelers and the overworked staff but his chicken sandwich and house soup were still massive disappointments and left a lot to be desired.

All of the seats nearby were taken so Ignis ended up perched on a wide window sill balancing his lack luster meal on his lap.  He found himself picking at his meal wishing he was still on time. Gladio would be picking him up at the airport about now with a hot coffee in hand and a tender kiss.  Ignis found himself fantasizing how his evening should have been as he nibbled at his meal, a slight flush to his cheeks as he remembered how Gladio's preferred method to welcoming him home resulted in clothes being strewn about and Ignis left in a panting, sated heap on the nearest available surface.

Tossing most of his meal away, Ignis found himself again standing in the terminal at a crossroads.  To stay in the airport and spend the night on a bench if he was lucky or attempt to find a room in a nearby hotel.  He was just starting to bring up the numbers of nearby hotels when he happened to briefly overheard a passing couple discussing their travel plans.

“We could just drive there.  It's only six hours,” one of two men were saying.  “We can switch out halfway and Meghan works second shift so she'll at least be up.”  Ignis didn't bother listening in to the rest of the conversation. He was already checking the distance and estimated length of time it would be for him to drive from the airport to the Manor.  Honestly, he should have thought about just driving home and sent a silent thanks to the two men undoubtedly heading off to their own holiday celebrations.

It was just over nine hundred miles which is about fifteen and a half hours by car.  Doable. Long but Ignis was fairly certain he could do it. He would have to stop at some point to rest for a bit and to let this storm pass-through completely but if he timed it right he would be able to make it home in time for the Christmas party.  The thought of surprising Gladio made him smile and he was bringing up the car rental app he had on his phone. 

Getting the chance to be home to spend the holiday with his boyfriend and friends only added to his burning fire of determination as he requested a rental vehicle for the drive home.

-Break-

Seven hours later, Ignis pulled the Nissan Rogue he had rented into a small town somewhere in Ohio.  He didn't quite catch the name of the little 'burg he was pulling into, the cup of coffee he had left Chicago with was long gone and it was all he could do to keep his eyes open.  His head nodded slightly as he went down the exit ramp off the highway. All he could see was the blue sign on the roadside that denoted a hotel less than three miles south of his location.

He barely managed any small talk with the attended behind the counter but another ten minutes saw him finally stepping into a hotel room.  He was more asleep than awake at that point, clothes were tossed haphazardly about the room and Ignis tumbled into a bed. He barely remembered pulling the sheets over his naked form before he slipped a way into a much-needed sleep.

Ignis woke what seemed like too soon as the courtesy call he had asked for but didn't remember asking for came through the room phone at ten thirty.  Surprisingly even with about seven hours of sleep under his belt, Ignis still found it a struggle to peel himself out of bed and get moving. He managed a shower and to get dress in less than twenty minutes so that he was out the door before the eleven o'clock check out time.  Instead of sitting down in the attached restaurant for a bite to eat, he choose to save on time and settled on coffee and a convenience store pre-packaged pastry as breakfast when he stopped to gas up the Rouge before hopping on the highway once more pointed towards home.

He had been trying to time it so that he would be pulling in about thirty minutes before dinner would be served.  However, between holiday traffic snarling the popular I-90 corridor and his exhaustion forcing him to stop every few hours for more coffee whose containers were growing progressively larger with each stop, Ignis found himself calculating an arrival time of about eight thirty maybe even nine.  Way past his preferred arrival time, he would miss the dinner completely but at least he would arrive in time for cocktails, deserts, and presents being opened.

What better gift to give his boyfriend then him being home in time for Christmas?

That thought was what pushed him through the last couple of hours.  It had him rushing to pay for the last tank of gas he needed and two large coffees to see him through the final few hours of driving.  His foot was a bit heavier as he flew down the roads, zipping along at a faster clip than the posted limit. When not anxiously estimating his time arrival by glancing at the clock on the dashboard, Ignis passed the time calculating his speeding ticket in case he was stopped.  He managed to keep it low enough to not be arrested outright for criminal speeding but only just.

Ignis pulled into the driveway a quarter till nine that night.  He didn't doubt that he looked exhausted and more than a little stressed.  Nine hundred miles, about six hours of sleep, and a little too much coffee was all finally catching up on him.  He hadn't eaten enough, he had a massive headache and there was so much caffeine in his system his hands wouldn't stay steady anymore as they trembled faintly.  He hated to admit it but he was definitely getting too old to pull stunts like this.

Most of the cars in the drive were family and close friends only.  Their work colleagues had already taken their families home. Those that remained would most likely be spending the night in one of the guest rooms or curled up together in a pile of blankets before the Christmas tree.  Cocktail hour was most definitely underway judging by the laughter he could hear coming from the front parlor as he walked up to the front door.

Too tired to come up with some fancy or dramatic entrance, Ignis used his keys to unlock the front door then stepped into his home.  He half dropped his suitcase and briefcase in the lobby, toed off his shoes and just let his peacoat slide off his shoulders to land in a heap on the floor in his wake as he walked down the hall.  He was only steps away from the entry into the parlor when he heard Iris say, “Did someone just come in the front door?”

Unable to keep the warm smile off his face, Ignis stepped around the corner to face his friends and family.  He scanned over them, barely taking in their surprised expressions before moving onto the one he loved unconditionally.  His uncle, Clarus, Regis, Jared, Talcot, Iris, Cindy, Cid, Ravus, Nyx, Luna, Areana, Noctis, Prompto, Cor, Crowe, Libertus, and Gladio.  His dear sweet Gladio, who was standing on the other side of the room with his jaw on the floor and eyes wide with surprise just like everyone else.  “Merry Christmas, love,” he managed in a voice suddenly choked with emotions. “Merry Christmas to you all.”

“Ignis!” Several people exclaimed, though Ignis found himself ignoring them as Gladio was suddenly there, his arms wrapping around him and pressing him several steps back into the hall.  The kiss was deep, Gladio tasting like cranberries and rum as they both reacquainted themselves with each others’ mouths. “How,” Gladio whispered as he pulled back only to drop a feather light kiss to the center of his forehead.  “You're exhausted,” he added as if just realizing it himself.

“Yes well, I'm not as young as I use to be and long drives tend to take their toll with added interest nowadays.”  He didn't bother added anything else to that, figuring that Gladio could fill in the gaps as needed. “But I wanted to be home with you and a snow storm wasn't about to stop me.”

“I should have known you are planning something,” Gladio gave him a small peck on the tip of his nose.  “You didn't call me last night about where you were staying. Figured the storm was strong enough to mess with communications.  Was starting to get worried when I didn't get a call back from you this morning or afternoon”

Ignis guilty realized he hadn't been paying any attention to his phone and had completely forgotten his promised the previous night to call Gladio.  “Yes but I have pulled off my diabolical scheme to spend Christmas with you regardless of outside interference.” He was surprised that there was moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes as he added, “Merry Christmas, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Gladio gave him another sweet kiss, wiping the tears of his cheeks before pulling him into a hug and letting him hide his face in his neck to better compose himself.  “Merry Christmas, Iggy.”

“Stop making out in the hallway and get back in here already!” Nyx yelled from the parlor to a round of good natured laughter.

Ignis let out a harsh, barking, laugh that sounded strained even to his ears and reluctantly pulled away from his boyfriend.  “Yes. Apologies for being such a dreadful host. Late to the party and ignoring all of you.”

Cocktail hour went much later than normal not that anyone seemed to complain as they all stayed up past midnight enjoying one another's company.  The only complaint came from Ignis himself the next morning when he found that multiple people had pictures of Gladio carrying him up to bed after a glass of wine and a plate full of reheated leftovers from dinner put him to sleep on one of the couches.  It was the good natured teasing and jollment that made it bearable as he grumbled about it half heartedly while he was secretly more than a little amused and infused with a warm feeling of the loving care that was pouring out of the picture in waves. 

It also helped that he was woken less than a half and hour later after the unintentional photo shoot with Gladio already inside him as they laid together in their bed.  His boyfriend was rocking in and out of him with such a gentle, slow pace that it was like he had been dreaming. The words of praise and devotion Gladio whispered against his skin were lost completely to him as all he was seemingly able to do was lay there in sleepy existence as Gladio brought the both of them to completion.

A photo of him being carried while asleep -bridal style no less!- up the stairs by his boyfriend found a way to their mantel that following year.  As was the series of pictures that Prompto took that following morning as they opened their gifts to one another. The five picture series started with him staring in shock at the box containing the ring that he had just opened as Gladio knelt beside him, follow by several pictures of steadily deep and meaningful kisses that end with the two of them laying on the floor, tangled together in a pile of limbs and discarded wrapping paper as declarations were made and accepted through a haze of joyful tears.

Because, after all, spending Christmas with those he loved meant all the world to Ignis.


End file.
